Finding a lost princess
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Sequel to 'Rescuing cinderella' Yami is now king and finds a special gift in the garden that will strengthen the bond between him and Yugi even more.


**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Here is that squeal I promised! Sorry, but no lemon in this one. It's safe and friendly so everyone can read.**

**Yami: I hope you plan to add enough romance in this to make up for that.**

**SOTP: I will, but not too much, this is a family fic.**

**Yugi: Family Fic?**

**SOTP: You'll see! Disclaimer please!**

**Yami: Sister of the Pharaoh does not own Yugioh or anything else that might be used except for her own ideas.**

**SOTP: Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That was all the young girl could see as she ran though the kingdom that stormy, cold night. The rain down poured hard onto the earth, as the lighting struck brightly. The thunder clapped loudly, ringing through out the whole sky. The girl's long blond hair was wet and matted as her feet were covered in dirt, cuts and scratches. Her dress was ripped to pieces and soaked from the rains down pour.

With fear in her heart, she continued to run through the streets of the kingdom. Running as fast as she could to escape the man that was chasing her. For the man was a bandit who had killed the master of the house for all of the money he had and burned down the house. Quickly, the girl escaped through the back door. The man caught site of her and began to chase after the girl. He had planned to end her life as well.

So that their would be no witnesses to his crime. As fast as she could, the girl ran into an alley and hid behind some barrels. The girl tried to keep her breath quiet and wait for the thief to leave. Hoping that he would think she ran the other way. Her plan had worked for he ran in the other direction. Only to be killed by a beam that fell from an abandoned building when the lighting stuck it.

Breathing hard, the girl took a moment to calm to herself before walking out of the alley. She continued to walk through the kingdom, hoping to find shelter for the night at least. The girl walked into another alley and at the end, reached a wall that seemed endlessly high. In the wall, was a small crack. Just big enough for someone small as her to squeeze through.

The girl got down on her knees, ducked her head and began to make her way through the tunnel. The dirt and rock chipped as she crawled on the ground. Her hands and knees getting covered with mud. While her shoulders were cut by the sharp stones that stuck out. Thankfully, the wall wasn't that thick and the girl reached the other side quickly. After crawling through to the exit, the girl stood up.

She hurried to look around to find some form of shelter. After walking through the tall rose brushes and trees, the girl found a stone gazebo right in the middle of a circle of hedges. She ran to get underneath and was finally able to take off her bandana and wring out her hair that was fully soaked. Dripping all over the floor with blobs of mud falling out as well.

The girl then tiredly walked over to a bench a curled up into a ball. Her bandana had slipped from hand as she did so. Scared and exhausted, the girl soon fell asleep with tears in her eyes. Her clothes were wet, and suck to her body. The wind blew hard and made her shiver. The girl had no idea what would happen, but for now at least she could rest.

Little did she realize that she would soon have a home and family. That would be closer to her than anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Rescuing Cinderella 2)<br>( Finding a lost Princess)_**

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up with a yawn and a smile as laid safely in Yami's arms. He snuggled up close to his chest as he closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Yet a shower of kisses on his face made him laugh and open his eyes again. Hovering over him was Yami with a loving gentle look on his face. He tickled Yugi's nose with his finger and smiled at hearing his little one laugh.<p>

"Good morning, little one."

"Morning Yami. How are you today?"

"Very well, knowing that I wake up with you in my arms every morning. Come now, we have to get up."

"But I thought you had some time off today." Yugi said as he reluctantly sat up.

Yami had a smile on his face he spoke while wrapping his robe around his body.

"I do, and wanted to spend some of that time in garden with you this afternoon. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

"Then I'll meet you outside later, little one."

Yami then turned to leave and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Yugi was glad that Yami was doing better. A year ago he wasn't as cheerful. It had been three years since they have been married. The two had built an amazing bond. Almost as if one could tell what the other was thinking. Yet sadly, a year ago Yami's father the king, had passed away. It tore him up inside completely.

For three days, Yami shut himself up in his room. Not even allowing Laura or Yugi to see him. Yami felt so alone, distraught, and he didn't want anyone to see him that way. Not even the person he loved most in the world. When Yami finally came out, he assumed his role as king and began to burry himself in his royal duties. Trying hard to push away the pain in his heart.

Yugi knew Yami was having a hard time coping with the loss. He could see it in Yami everyday. The young king would easily lose his temper and scream at those around him. Even when it was just a small mistake. Yami also seemed to spend less time with Yugi. Which made him very lonely and concerned. One day, Yugi finally talked to Yami and said that he was only making things worse by trying to keep things inside.

For he was putting stress on himself by trying to be strong for those around him. At first Yami got angry, but Yugi then said that Yami didn't have to be strong because he had him and those around him who loved him. At this, Yami broke down and cried. Letting out all the pain and sadness he felt over the lost of his Father. Yugi then embraced his king and stayed with him the whole night.

That was the day Yami learned an important lesson. That hiding your pain from those you love just separates you from them. That not depending on others just made you weak.

After that night, Yami apologize to everyone he hurt. Especially to Laura, who he knew was having just as hard of a time as he was. Yami then slowly went back to his old self. Becoming the kind and honest king he was raised to be. He also promised Yugi that he would always turn to him if he needed him. Instead of hiding his problems and trying to handle them on his own.

Yugi was glad that Yami was feeling better. The two of them began to spend as much time as possible with each other. Just like they used too. A moment later, Yugi shook himself from his thoughts and quickly got a shower and dressed. He then dashed out of the room and headed towards the garden to meet up with Yami. Unaware of the surprise that waited for him and the king.

Meanwhile, Yami decided to take a walk through the garden while waiting for Yugi. The day seemed reborn that afternoon, after the horrible thunder storm last night. The sky was a bright blue with soft clouds floating along gently. With the drops of rain on each petal of every flower. Enhancing their beauty. It all made Yami smile as he gazed at all of the roses. When he suddenly found something unexpected in the gazebo.

Yami gasped at the site in front of him. Laying on the bench curled up, was a tiny little girl. No older than seven or eight. Her blond hair laid over her shoulder and she breathed softly as she slept. Her clothes were wet and her feet were bruised and scratched along with her little hands. She seemed so frail and small, Yami couldn't help but feel for her. Wondering what she had been through and what brought her here.

Yami approached the girl slowly, not wanting to scare her. He placed a tender hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. The girl opened her eyes slowly, making Yami gasp in awe of their beauty. Her eyes were a deep red, mixed with orange and yellow. They were like the color of a golden sunset, warm and full of life. The red in them dared to shame even the most beautiful of roses.

In fear, the girl quickly stood up and ran away. Yami ran after her as she ran into the rose bushes. Yami continued to followed her and the chase finally ended when the girl curled up in a ball in a corner of the garden. Shaking horribly, the girl started to cry. Yami could tell she was scared and afraid that she was going to be in trouble or get hurt. Whatever she had been through it must have been terrible.

Yami decided to try and help her. He slowly came close to the girl and talked to her in a hush tone. Keeping his voice low and soft as he spoke.

"Hello. Don't be afraid, your not in trouble. I am King Yami. I only wish to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl looked up and took a deep breath. She began to relax as she stared into Yami's eyes. They seemed to be full of warmth and understanding. Like they were gazing into her soul, able to tell how scared she was. With hope in her heart, she answered the king in small, quite voice.

"R-Ruby..."

"Well, hello Ruby. It's a honor to meet you. How did you get here?"

Ruby pointed to the wall behind Yami. He turned around and found a crack small enough for someone her size to crawl through. Yami smiled, he knew that was how Yusei would come into the garden when Laura, Yusei and himself were younger. He never thought someone else would find Yusei secret entrance. Yami turned back to Ruby and came closer to her as he spoke.

"We're you here last night through that terrible storm?"

"Y-yes your highness. I needed a place to stay for the night. My house was raided and burnt down...by bandits and..."

"They killed your family? You're the only survivor? "

"I don't have a family. I was orphaned as a baby and became a servant in my masters house...but yes...everyone was killed but me..."

Ruby's voice cracked as she began to cry again. Yami felt sympathy for the girl as he held out a hand to her.

"I am truly sorry for what happened. You must have been so afraid. Why not come with me? I'll take care of you."

Ruby's eyes grew wide at the king's kindness. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the king. In an instant, Ruby ran into Yami's arms and cried herself to sleep. Yami embraced her tightly and picked her up into his arms. When Yami turned around, he found Yugi. Standing there with a sad and sympathetic smile on his face. He too felt sad for the girl, but was happy that Yami had found her.

Yugi and Yami walked back inside the castle together. They asked Laura to change Ruby into some clean dry clothes. Yugi then carried Ruby to a beautiful room with a soft canopy bed. Ruby slept through the whole night while Yugi and Yami never once left her side. In the morning, Ruby awoke to find both Yami and Yugi fast asleep together on the couch in the front of the bed.

Ruby stared at them with surprised eyes. She never imagined that the king would be so kind as to care for a stranger he only just met. Yugi's eyes fluttered open and smiled at seeing Ruby awake. He got up slowly so as not to wake Yami and walked up to Ruby carefully. For he did not want to scare her. Yugi kept his tone soft and low as he spoke.

"Good morning Ruby. My name's Yugi, I'm king Yami's husband."

Ruby stared at Yugi, a bit confused. Making Yugi laugh slightly.

"I know what your thinking, but no. We were allowed to be married. Yami and I fell in love with each other, it wasn't arranged. So then, are you hungry?"

Ruby nodded. Yugi quickly headed to the kitchen. Ruby crawled out of bed and took a moment to look around the room. It was a simple yet elegantly decorated. Ruby then noticed that Yami was still fast asleep on the couch. Being as quite as possible, Ruby took the top blanket from the bed and began to place it over Yami. A second later, Yami open his eyes to see Ruby back up and drop the blanket in surprise.

Yami smiled and placed a gentle hand on her head. Making Ruby look up into Yami's warm eyes filled with kindness.

"Hello, Ruby. Did you sleep alright?"

Ruby nodded and picked up the blanket from the floor. Yami stood from the chair as his eyes grew in surprise. He then smiled at Ruby's kindness before kneeling down on one knee to talk to Ruby at the her level.

"Did you place this blanket over me?"

Ruby nodded after she folded the blanket and handed it to Yami. He then surprised Ruby by pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Which made the young girl blush as Yami spoke.

"Thank you. You're so very sweet."

Ruby nodded and turned away to hide the blush on her face. Yami laughed to himself before kneeling down one knee and turning Ruby around to face him. The young girl gaze at the king with surprised eyes as he smiled her. She flinched at first when Yami reached up to brush away the bangs in her face. Yet she relaxed at feeling the soft ,caring touch of his fingers.

"There's no need to be afraid anymore, Ruby. I promise that I will care and protect you always."

Ruby hugged Yami once again at hearing his kind words. The king's eyes softened and shined with love as he began to stroke Ruby's hair. She reminded him so much of Laura when she was little. Ruby had a strong, true heart and an innocence so pure that it was impossible to believe she could do anything wrong. Yami was quickly falling under the sweet girl's charms. Wanting nothing more than to take care of her.

A moment later the door opened and Yugi walked in with a try full of food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, juice and fruit.

"Oh, you're awake Yami. You okay? You were up all night last night."

Ruby looked up at Yami in disbelief while he simply shrugged it off.

"I'm alright, Yugi. Any chance there's some more of that breakfast in the kitchen?"

"Yup! I brought this up for Ruby. There isn't anything you don't like, is there?"

"No, I'll eat pretty much anything, thank you." Ruby said gratefully.

Yugi smiled at hearing Ruby's voice. It was soft and gentle like a dove's coo. Yugi placed the food on the small café table that was next to the fire place. Ruby sat in the chair and allowed Yami to push her in before she began eating. She smiled and hummed with delight as she tasted everything. It was the first time in a while that she ate so well and even though she was eating quickly, she did so well mannered.

"Ruby, Yugi and I are going down stairs. My sister will be here to give you some clothes soon. I'll come back later to check on you, alright?" Yami asked as he turned to leave.

Ruby nodded and continued with her meal while Yami closed the door behind him and Yugi. The two headed down to the dinning room and had something to eat as well while talking over Yami's idea. He was gong to have room set up for Ruby. With clothes, toys, books and anything else she needed. He was also going to have Seto give her lessons. Yugi couldn't help but giggle. Knowing exactly what Yami what thinking.

"Are you planing adopting Ruby?" Yugi asked after Yami finished explaining his plans.

"Yes. I am. Would you be alright with that?"

"Of course I would! I mean, I know being a parent wouldn't be easy. But I would love too!" Yugi said with excitement.

Yami was glad to hear Yugi said that. He couldn't very well send Ruby away with no where to go. Yes, there was the orphanage, but the little girl had latched herself onto Yami's heart and was too attached to let her go. Plus Yugi was obviously feeling the same way towards her. They hoped that Ruby would want to live with them and that they would be great parents.

* * *

><p>Mean while, Ruby met Laura who thought she was so cute, that she loved Ruby at first site. Laura took Ruby to the bathroom and helped her get a bath and some clothes. Tea who changed and had become apart of the family, went with Laura and Ruby to go shopping for toys, more clothes and shoes. After being turned into a doll for an afternoon game of dress up, Ruby went off to explore the castle.<p>

She walked slowly, taking in everything her little eyes could absorb. From the paintings on the walls, to the statues sitting upon the pedestals. Ruby was fascinated by all wonders that surrounded her. Once she made it to the top of the third stairwell, Ruby walked down the hallway of the third floor. Tall windows allowed the afternoon sun to shine inside.

Ruby continued to walk down the hall until she found a door, leading to the only room on the floor.

Curious, Ruby opened the door and walked inside. Her eyes grew wide with excitement at what she found. The room was an unbelievably huge library. Stacked with at least twenty shelves full of books. Everything from Oliver Twist to Moby Dick to Romeo and Juliet. There were also lounge chairs, and even a study table with everything a writer needed.

Ruby grew a huge smile on her face as she ran towards the nearest shelf. Pulling out five different titles before settling into a chair that was nestled in the corner of the room. Three hours had passed without Ruby's notice before Yami came in looking for her. There she was, with a thick book in her tiny hands already read half way through. Completely sucked into the written world before her.

Yami walked into the room with a kingly grace, making Ruby look up at the sound of his shoes clicking against the marble floor. Yami smiled warmly at her as he spoke.

"There you are, sweet one. You look beautiful in those new clothes."

"Thank you." Ruby replied with a blush on her face.

"What's that you're reading?"

"Alice in wonderland. I like it a lot."

"Do you now? I like that story as well actually. I love the adventure and how each world is differently described."

Ruby looked up at Yami for a moment before getting up from the chair and having Yami take her place. She then handed him the book and showed him where she stopped before sitting on the floor. Yami smiled, he could tell what she wanted. He then stood from the chair and picked up Ruby before sitting in the chair again while placing her on his lap. Yami then opened the book and began to read where Ruby left off.

"'And I wish you wouldn't keep appearing and vanishing so suddenly. You make one quite giddy.' Said Alice. 'Alright.' Said the cat. And this time, it vanished quite slowly. Beginning with the end of the tail, and ending with a grin. Which remained sometime after the rest of it had gone."

Ruby laid her head on Yami's chest as he continued to read. Making him smile. He was glad that the young girl had come to trust him. After a few paragraphs, Yugi came in to get the two for dinner. He smiled at finding the two bonding together. Once dinner was over, Ruby wandered into the lounge. Where she found many games of all kinds.

She pulled out a box and opened it to find a board with black and white pieces. Some were tall, some were short and two looked like horses. Ruby picked up each piece and studied them closely. Curious as to what their purpose in the game was. Yugi came in a moment later and noticed Ruby trying to figure out the game. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey there, do you know what this game is?"

"No, I'd never seen this before. Do you know what this is?"

"Yes, it's called 'Chess'. It's a game where you win by capturing the others persons queen. Now the piece in your hand is called a 'Knight'. I know he looks like a horse, but he can move around the board in a way that the other pieces can't. It can only be moved in an 'L' shape and if you know how to use it, it can be really helpful."

Ruby listened intently to Yugi as he continued with his explanation. He knew so much about the game and how each piece worked. She gazed at the piece in her hand and looked back at Yugi as she spoke.

"Will you show me how?"

"Sure! First let's set up the board."

Yami came into the room an hour later to find Yugi and Ruby playing a game of Chess together. Yami leaned against wall quietly as he watched the game progress. Ruby seemed to be doing well, but Yugi easily gained the upper hand. Ruby stopped and stared at the board intensely, considering all of her options before deciding what to do next. Ruby finally moved her knight in order to capture Yugi's king.

She was doing well, until Yugi clamed checkmate by using his rook to capture her queen.

"That was amazing Ruby! You did well for your first time." Yugi congratulated.

"Yes, very well done. With some practice, you could be a match for Seto." Yami said as he walked up to the both of them.

"He's Yami's cousin and really good at Chess. He's quite the challenge." Yugi commented as he began to put the game away.

"I would like learn more. That game is fun." Ruby said with a small smile.

It was the first one the two had ever seen on her face. Yami smiled and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder as he spoke.

"Well, perhaps we can teach you. Both Yugi and I are quite good at games."

"Yeah! And we can show you other games too." Yugi said with an excited tone.

"I'd like that, but I don't know when I'm going to see you again." Ruby said sadly.

"Are you saying that you plan to leave, sweet one?" Yami asked

"I can't stay here, Yami. I'm not royalty."

"I wouldn't say that. Come with us, Ruby. We have a surprise for you."

Ruby followed the king and his husband as they lead her down the hallway to a white door with gold trim. Yami opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a room painted in a soft, rose pink color. With doors that lead to a small balcony in the back. The floor was carpeted with a pink braded rug at the foot of the bed. There was a café table with a chair and tea set, with a closet full of beautiful clothes.

Along with a vanity that had everything a girl needed and a book self with many different books. There was also a doll house, the toys Laura had bought for her earlier, a drawing table, and canopy bed occupied by many dolls and stuffed animals. The canopy was white silk and the blanket was a rose color with light pink roses on it. The final touch were the lamps that lit the room with a soft glow of a warm light.

Ruby gasped at how beautiful the room was. She stood there for a good two minutes just taking it all in. Yugi and Yami smiled as they bent down next to Ruby while Yugi spoke.

"Yami had this room made for you. He had the staff work the whole day getting it ready for you."

"It use to be Laura's when she was younger. We kept both of our old rooms empty for when either of us had children. Luckily, it was cleaned and well kept so we only had to do a little fixing and replace some of the furniture." Yami explained.

"Why did you do all this?" Ruby asked.

"Because we want you to be part of our family!" Yugi said with excitement.

"What?" Ruby said surprised.

"Sweet one, me, Yugi, Laura, everyone here. We've all grown to love you very quickly. And since you don't have a family and Yugi and I can't have children, we've decided to adopt you. Would you like that?"

Ruby answered by wrapping one arm each around Yami and Yugi. Smiling and crying at the same time. Yami and Yugi hugged her close, happy that they could bring joy to the young girl's life. Ruby felt so glad to finally have a family of her very own. It didn't even matter to her that Yami and Yugi were rulers of the kingdom. The most important thing they could give her is love.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Ruby was feeling a little out of place in the castle. The day after she was adopted, the nobility of the kingdom began to whisper about her. Saying that there was no way Ruby could become a proper princess. That the king had only took in out of pity. Even the other royal children began to say so. Ruby kept what she head to herself so as not to worry everyone.<p>

Slowly however, Ruby began to feel sad and believed their lies. Afraid that Yami and Yugi would abandon her. That was until the day a lord named Richard came to visit Yami and Yugi. Ruby listened in on the conversation from outside the lounge. Unaware of what was about to happen.

"So, then. I heard that only a few days ago, you two took in a young girl." Richard said as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, her name is Ruby. She is very sweet and polite. We have no doubt that with proper training, she'll become a worthy princess." Yami said proudly.

"That's a nice thought. But I don't think that will possible."

"Why not? Ruby is a great person. She's kind, loyal, a little shy but caring and very smart." Yugi commented.

"And those are all good things. However there's one thing she's not. And that is being of royal blood." Richard said.

Making Yugi stare in surprised while Yami scowled in anger as he spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"With all due respect your highness, it's bad enough that you married lower class, not to mention male. Now that's you've taken in this girl, people have began to talk and it's ruining your reputation. My suggestion would be to leave the girl at the orphanage. Then to have a women become the carrier of your blood child." Richard explained.

Hearing that tore through Yugi's heart. Yami quickly grabbed his little one's hand and glared at Richard. Holding back the anger in his voice as he answered.

"Are you saying, that I should abandon a girl with no one else in the world and cheat on the love of my life just to up hold something as foolish as a royal blood line?"

"Well, lets face it. You don't have much else." Richard answered.

Yami was about to speak again, ready to give the foolish man a piece of his mind. Suddenly the door flew open with great speed. Which most likely allowed the handle to leave a hole in the wall when it slammed up against it. Ruby stood there in the door way with anger in her eyes. She clenched her tiny hands as she spoke with hot tears rolling down her face.

"You have no right to talk to them like that! How dare you! Both my fathers are caring, loving and rule their kingdom with fairness and love. I may not be a princess by blood, and even if I can't be a princess at all, I'm happy to be apart of their family! A true family, who loves beyond other peoples faults, gender and family blood. Who never leaves anyone behind! That's what it means to be a family!"

Everyone in the room was silent as Ruby breathed deeply. A moment later, Richard laughed loudly. Making Ruby feel embarrassed as he spoke.

"You see what I mean, our highness? This girl is uncouth and has no manners what so ever. She truly is nothing more than a worthless commoner." Richard said as he continued to laugh.

Ruby looked down at the floor. Feeling like she made a true fool of herself. She didn't even notice that Yami and Yugi gotten up from the couch until they were standing over her. Ruby looked at Yami in fear, afraid that she was going to be punished. She screwed her eyes shut and sunk her head in her shoulders. Bracing herself for the hard slap of a hand across her face.

Yet no such pain came. Instead, Ruby felt the warmth and tenderness of the two kings arms wrap around her tiny body. Making Ruby's eyes grow wide, while Richard gasped in shock. The two pulled back a second later and smiled at Ruby as Yami spoke.

"Well said, my sweet one. Anyone who says your not worthy of being in our family does not know you."

"Yeah, you have a heart that's worth more than any riches in the kingdom. And that comes from being yourself Ruby." Yugi said in agreement.

Ruby smiled and happily hugged her fathers who embraced her in return. Yami then turned around and glared at Richard who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Richard, I believe it's time you took your leave. Of this palace and our kingdom. I will not allow anyone who dares to disgrace my husband or my daughter be in this land."

"What?! You, you're throwing out a lord of my stature because of some words from a worthless brat?!" Richard said outraged.

"I am. Now leave. Before I throw you out." Yami warned.

Richard appeared to take the hit. He quietly stood up and was about to leave to the room. Just as he was about to exit through the door way, he turned towards Ruby and nearly slapped her. Yugi noticed it was coming and blocked the slap with his arm. He then punched Richard in the stomach and grabbed his shirt collar. Yugi spoke to the lord in an angry tone of voice.

"Bad enough you bad mouth my husband, when you don't even know him! I won't forgive you, for trying to hurt my daughter!"

Ruby's heart grew warm from hearing Yugi say that. She felt so happy to know that both him and Yami considered her as their own. Yami then summoned the guards, who promptly threw the lord out of the castle. Then warned him that he would be thrown in the dungeon if he was seen kingdom again. Ruby hugged Yugi and Yami and left the room. Yami quickly pulled Yugi into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Yugi, you were magnificent. I never knew you could be so bold."

"I couldn't just stand there after what he said about you and Ruby! No else can have your heart but me..." Yugi said as he leaned into Yami's chest and clenched his shirt with booth hands.

"Yugi?" Yami asked surprised as Yugi wrapped is arms tightly around his torso. All while feeling hot tears fall on his chest.

"Your mine...I don't want anyone else to have you. Just the thought of someone else even kissing you, it tears me apart!"

Yami wrapped his little one up in his arms and whispered softly as he held him close.

_"Oh little one. Yugi, no one else could take your place in my heart. You know that. All the love I have belongs to you, and I'm more than happy to be yours."_

The two of them shared a deep, loving kiss. Swearing that they belonged only to each other. As Ruby watched from her hiding place behind the cracked door, she could see why Yami and Yugi had so much love to give to others and their kingdom. Because the two of them had a true, deep and boundless love for each other. A love like that, is easy to share when you have so much.

* * *

><p>That night, Yugi and Yami tucked Ruby into bed together. For they wanted to tell her something important.<p>

"Ruby, Yugi and I are aware of the talk that others have been saying about you. But we want you to know, that none that matters to us." Yami said, starting the conversation.

"That's right. You're our daughter. The history and experience we'll share together will run much deeper than blood. And be more meaningful than anything." Yugi said.

Ruby smiled and hugged both her fathers as she spoke.

"Thank you so much. I love you both."

Yugi and Yami's hearts swelled with love as they hugged her in return.

"We love you too, sweet one. You've become so special to us." Yami said and he pulled the blanket over her.

"And no matter what anyone says, you always be a princess to us." Yugi said as he patted her on the head.

Ruby fell asleep that night with her heart full of happiness. For she was now part of a loving and true family. One that was trust worthy and protecting. With pride in their hearts, Yami and Yugi, raise Ruby to be an honorable and kind princess. As the years went on, the family bond between them grew stronger and stronger.

Never to be broken by anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wasn't that sweet? Ugh, that took forever! That has to be the longest one shot I have ever written! I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave reviews and thank you all for reading!<strong> 


End file.
